1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a power supply for improving relay contact life by controlling current intensive gas discharges which erode relay contacts.
2. Discussion of Background
Arcing of switch contacts upon opening or closing is due to a current intensive gas discharge. The arc erodes the contacts and can significantly reduce the life of the contacts. The prior art treated these problems by using suppression networks, e.g. resistor/capacitor networks, varistors, SCR's, triac/optocoupler networks, and similar devices. These approaches contribute, in varying degrees, toward a reduction of contact erosion. Some add considerable expense to the circuit while others help mainly for lower contact current levels. This is particularly important in many consumer devices which utilize relay contacts to switch large current loads but have only milliampere or microampere circuit supply currents available.